The Void Within
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: A lonely Umbreon named Mathias suffers from the tragic death of his mate. All he has left is his daughter Sarah, but what happens when he starts to get forbidden feelings for her? Lemon, Incest, Underage. One-shot.


This was inspired by a picture I saw today (Yeah, that's right. Xl ). Ever since I just got this idea stuck in my head and this was something I had to write and immediately started writing, though it does feel rather…odd. This is only my second time working with something like this, but my first time writing incest.

This story does contain sexual situations between father and daughter, which is probably the one type of incest that disgusts people the most, so **please don't read if you are offended or disgusted by things like this.** Let me note that it contains partial non-con, but just partial

But I do hope you enjoy or like the story.

* * *

Mathias stared up at the night sky, the moon hanging high in the ocean of milky blackness. The yellow rings on his body glowed magnificently, lighting up the darkness. Shifting his body on the ground, the cold wet grass underneath felt refreshing against the short black fur on his back. Mathias was a full-grown Umbreon who was most noted for his unusual name. It was a name that you would normally see for a human, but he personally liked it. Mathias was like any average Umbreon, with a strong and slightly well-built body.

He spent his entire life living in the wild, and it was harder than anyone would ever think. You had to worry about bigger, stronger Pokémon, you had to spend hours looking for something to eat and drink to sustain yourself, and you had to worry about other natural occurrences, like weather and Trainers looking for a wild Pokémon to train theirs.

It was especially tough if you were a father.

It was nights like this that he would spend with his mate, his beloved Luna. But tonight nobody was lying beside him. A year ago, a massive flood hit the Johto Region. The enter land was flooded like a lake; houses were abandoned, buildings destroyed; Goldenrod suffered extensive property damage, mainly to the Radio Tower, many Pokémon lost their homes and had to regroup, and as much as Mathias knew, many humans and Pokémon alike lost their lives.

His mate Luna was one of them.

It was that day when they were looking for a new place to make their den; a cave, a burrow, anything as long as it was safe. The sky, she was stormy that day. The clouds seemed to rumble with the anger of Arceus himself, shrouding the land in darkness. The wind was howling fiercely with a ghostly vibe that made all denizens shake with fear. Without warning the first drop of water fell to the earth, and before anyone knew what was happening, it was like flood gates opened and an eternal deluge spilled onto the earth. That was a day he wanted to desperately forget, so along with his worsening memory the day was fuzzy.

But he will always remember the moment when she was washed away in the deluge of water, disappearing into the murky depths of the flood water.

Every night after that his thoughts and dreams were tormented the fact that he would never see her again. She was his mate, life companion, and best friend. The moment they met they knew they were meant for each other. They had such a great time while they were together, spending every moment of their lives with each other. What made things better for the both of them was they were both Umbreon. He completed her, and she completed him. Within months they became mates, and soon afterwards their daughter Sarah was born.

But after the flood, Mathias's life practically shattered. For a while he would barely eat anything, he was very quiet and withdrawn, and he would get spiraling fits of depression, which worried his daughter to no end.

Sarah was of course an Eevee and was the only thing that kept him going, that kept him from killing himself. She was such a pretty little thing for an Eevee as young as her. She resembled Luna in so many ways; it was always a painful reminder of his mate, that no matter how much he wanted, she would never be there beside him. Sarah was the only one who was ever there to support him in his time of need.

Mathias rolled over on his side, blindly gazing into the darkness between the trees of the forest. Everything on the inside felt pierced by the broken remains of his once happy life. The faster the memories flashed by the quicker the tears stared to flood his blood-red eyes. He sniffed everything in only to have everything come back out. Hiding the side of his face in the grass he tried to muffle his cries. He knew that no matter what, no matter at what cost, he had to be strong. Not just for his sake, but for his daughter. He was the only parent and protector she had, and if he didn't get his life back together and get the pieces picked up, there wouldn't be any way to look after and raise her like a father should.

Mathias put his foreleg over the side of his face that wasn't buried in the grass. Sobbing through his gritted teeth his tears leaked out from under the tight hold over his eye. Mathias never felt so alone in his entire life. Luna was gone and there was nothing he could do to ever fix that.

"Papa?" a small feminine voice said from behind him.

Mathias quickly sucked in his tears. "Sarah?" he said without looking behind him. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard you crying from where I was sleeping. Are you okay?"

Mathias shook his head trying to hide the already obvious. "No. I-I'm alright."

Sarah walked around in front of her father. Seeing him lying there wallowing in sorrow, was more than she could bear and it broke her heart. Lying down in front of him she tapped him with her paw. Mathias looked at his daughter.

"Daddy," she said kindly to the male Umbreon. "Please don't cry. I know you can be strong. I know you can get through this." While she seemed to be alright Mathias knew that the incident was just as painful for her as it was for him.

She leaned forward and kissed her father on the cheek. Tears streaming down his face, Mathias smiled at her through the darkness.

"Thank you princess." He said. "I really needed that."

Getting on his stomach he made a motion with his paw and she lay down next to him, pressing her head into his neck. Mathias looked at the young Eevee laying next to him, and he was proud to be her father. He always felt so proud of her, and while they shared good memories together, it could never seem to ease the pain of the old memories that grieved them so. Sarah's long brown fur felt so warm against his body, and he felt like he was with Luna again. He moved his nose to the fur just below her long, large ears and inhaled his little girl's scent. She smelled so divine. He put his foreleg over her and pulled her closer, not ever wanting to let go.

Licking the thin fur in the area right outside her ear, she giggles quietly at the contact from his soft pink tongue.

"Daddy that tickles!" she said, twitching her ear.

Mathias smiled and pulled her even closer, keeping his gift safe away from the dangers of the world.

"I love you papa." Sarah said happily.

"I love you too princess." Mathias said kissing the side of her head.

xxxx

The light of the sun's rays slowly woke Mathias from his nightly slumber. Sarah still slept next to him, lying on her back. He smiled and gently kissed her cheek with enough pressure not to wake her. He did admit he was sad not to see Luna sleeping next to him, but it still made him happy to see his daughter, so peaceful, so innocent…

Mathias carefully stood up and stepped away from the sleeping Eevee before he stretched his body forward, cracking the bones in his neck and yawning. Then his stomach growled and he knew to get something for breakfast for him and his daughter.

Walking through the forest the Umbreon looked carefully around the trees hoping to find some berries. A Hopip he met once told him about these blue berries known as Oran Berries, and you haven't lived till you've tried them. According to him the tree the Oran Berries grew from were indigenous to and only found in the Hoenn Region, but it seems that the humans brought them here to Johto to make things easier for the Trainers and maybe even for the wild Pokémon. Mathias looked everywhere for those but did not find any. No matter where he looked he could not find a single one of those Oran Trees. Maybe the Pokémon was lying to him, but Hopips weren't known for their dishonesty.

Mathias looked behind him back at the clearing. He had to find something and get back to Sarah; he never left her for an extended amount of time, and if she woke and he wasn't there she might start to panic.

The green trees stood out heavily amongst the grey clouds that were slowly spreading across the sky. The scenery reminded him of that day, and he was filled with thoughts of anguish, momentarily stopping him in his tracks. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head but they just kept returning.

"_Why can't I get over it?" _Mathias thought to himself. "_It's already been a year! Then again a year isn't a very long time…This empty void inside of me…why won't it go away?"_

Mathias knew exactly what it was. A void created by his loneliness; his want for companionship. It can be very difficult going from having someone with you for five years of your life, by your side no matter where you go, what you do, or what decisions you make, to suddenly not having anyone with you but yourself. The loneliness is maddening, and it's always constant, never ending its brutal attack. Sometimes the only way to escape the torment is to just cry yourself to sleep at night, but for Mathias that almost never worked. Five years does not seem like a long time to get to know and love someone, but there are some who are just lucky enough to find that special someone, the one who when you are with them, it just clicks and the whole world just doesn't matter and everything is just right, and they are the one you just can't imagine living without.

That's what Mathias found in Luna, and it brought a tear to his eye. But not everything was bad: he had his daughter by his side, the one thing that gave his life purpose and made it worth living. Taking care of his little girl was the only thing that mattered. He even put his own personal affairs aside to take raise her as much as his ability would allow, and that included not searching for a new mate. No matter how much he hurt in the end he would always put his daughter's needs above his own.

Mathias sighed and continued looking for the tree. Within minutes he found a tree that had fallen berries around the trunk. Mathias looked at the berries for a few seconds before he leaned his head down and sniffed four of the blue fruit attached to a small twig. They didn't smell bad or poisonous. Mathias took one of the fruit in his mouth and bit it off the twig. He chewed the berry, and instantly it melted into an explosion of delicious flavor that tasted sweeter than anything he ever tasted. Arceus, these were the best berries he ever tasted. Sarah would definitely love these! He gathered a few sprigs in his mouth, just enough to hold them over until later. Picking up as much as his teeth could carry, he quickly went back to the clearing where his daughter was still sleeping. He stared at the slumbering Eevee who lay on her side. So young and yet so beautiful, every time he looked at her he was painfully reminded of Luna.

Sarah slowly stirred until she slowly opened her eyes and smile at her father.

"Good morning daddy." She said cheerfully, getting to her feet and stretching. "I see you found breakfast."

Unable to speak at the moment Mathias nodded in response. He dropped them in front of her and she looked at them curiously.

"What are these?" she said looking up at him. "I've never seen these berries before."

"They're new to Johto. They're called Oran Berries." Mathias said with a smile on his face. "I tried one before coming back. They're really good."

"They are?" The Eevee said. She leaned down and smelled them like she didn't trust her father's word. Mathias chuckled.

"Go ahead. Try one." Mathias said.

Breaking a berry off with her teeth she chewed on the blue Oran Berry. Within minutes a look of astonishment came across her face and she smiled at Mathias.

"They're delicious!" she squealed happily.

She started chowing down on the rest of the berries that were for her, her fluffy tail swaying back and forth. Mathias sat back and watched her, knowing that he was doing his job as a parent. His daughter was the closest person to him. Over the months they shared together they were closer than before and it was like Luna was back with him. But he knew she wasn't Luna, she was his daughter and not a companion. She was just like Luna and was the only female he knew personally, and loved deeply. She almost seemed to fill the empty void of loneliness inside him. It was almost as if…

Sarah noticed Mathias staring at her and she looked up at him. "Do you need something papa?"

Mathias opened his mouth to answer but he stopped himself when he saw a hunk of berry on the corner of her mouth. Mathias smiled and chuckled.

"You sure are a voracious eater." He chuckled. "You have berry on the corner of your mouth."

Sarah blushed and tried to wipe it off with her paw. Mathias touched her paw with his.

"Allow me to get it." He said.

Leaning forward his face got closer and closer to hers until his short muzzle was almost touching hers. Sticking his tongue out, he slowly licked the berry from the corner of her mouth, just barely touching the inside. His daughter staggered back in shock.

"Daddy what are you doing?" she said with a shocked expression on her face.

Swallowing the fruit he just realized what he had done. He felt like he had just done something morally wrong and his insides started to panic. He felt extremely ashamed for doing what he just did, turning his head away from his daughter so his eyes wouldn't meet hers. He folded his ears backwards.

"I...I-I'm sorry Sarah. I don't know what came over me." He said, closing his eyes.

He felt something soft and cold against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Sarah kissing him on the cheek. She disconnected with a small smile on her face.

"It's okay daddy." She said forgivingly. "I love you too."

She went back to eating the rest of her berries. Mathias looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. She was so forgiving even after his clear coming on to her. But did she know that's what he was doing? Honestly he wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing.

xxxx

It was now the evening and the grey clouds proved to show exactly what Mathias was afraid of: another storm. I just proved as another heart aching reminder that Luna was dead, and he wasn't sure if his mental and emotional state could handle anymore of this anguish.

The trees danced in the howling wind, the thunder of Arceus's wrath ringing through the sky. Just as the rain started to pour down Mathias and Sarah found safety inside a cave.

"I think we'll be okay in here until the storm passes." Mathias said to the Eevee.

The sun had already set, and Mathias was getting tired. That's what happens when you get older.

The rain was still falling when the sky went dark with the sun's absence. It looked like they would have nowhere to go until morning and would have to sleep in the cave.

Sarah and Mathias always slept apart from each other. They were within the vicinity of each other, but they were apart nonetheless. Mathias was against a wall of the cave while Sarah slept against a stone pillar at the other end of the room. He stared at her, craving the warmth of her fur, her presence, just everything about her he loved and wanted. The loneliness was driving him mad and he knew what he was thinking about and the motives for licking the berry off his mouth.

He wanted her to be his mate.

He still couldn't believe he was experiencing these feelings. A father should never feel this way about his daughter; it's immoral. He loved her, there was nothing wrong with that, but he can't be _in _love with her. What would Luna say? Granted she wouldn't be very happy, but she also wouldn't want him to be alone and unhappy.

But Sarah was so young, too young to have her…_innocence_ taken away from her. He could wait until she was older but by that time he would just be too far down the road of no recovery. His legs started to quake in frustration

His grief and his aloneness were eating him from the inside out. He wanted a companion, someone to love and to love him back. Sarah was the only female he loved with all his heart, the only one who comforted him when he needed it most.

"_You know you should not be feeling this way._" Mathias said in his mind. "_She's your daughter! You can't do anything like that to her! And even if you acted on these feelings more than likely she will reject you because she is so young and you are her father._"

Mathias's own father taught him from an early age that you should always put the needs of others above your own, but he also told him not to neglect himself to the point that it results in self-destruction. Mathias was on an emotional roller coaster; if he acted on his feelings he could severely damage their relationship and nothing would ever be the same between them, but if he didn't he would just spend the rest of his life alone. Sure he could always look for someone but it just would not be the same. They wouldn't have the same personality that Luna and Sarah had. Mathias swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

"_You shouldn't be feeling this way Mathias. She is your daughter. If you act and…take her, it may scar her for life._"

But Mathias loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being and he wanted her; he needed her. Not all for what you might think, but he wanted her affection, he wanted her companionship, and he needed her love in a closer way than before. He was so lonely and as strange as it sounded, she was the only answer.

Cautiously walking over to her, he looked down at his sleeping daughter. She was sleeping on her side; her thick tan fur-covered chest slowly rose and descended with each gentle breath she took. Mathias touched her hind leg gently with his paw, causing her to twitch and she rolled on her back. Mathias started to sweat nervously when he saw that her legs were spread. He swallowed tensely and began to wonder if he should go through with this.

He swallowed and went on. He leaned his head into her crotch, where her small, untouched, most sacred area was. Mathias never saw her like this before, and it made a part of his heart drop. Should he continue? Should he go on with this and risk destroying the relationship with the only person who meant so much to him? He wanted her, needed her and he wanted to show her just how much he cared about her and loved her.

Carefully moving his face to her crotch, he licked her small, virgin slit as gently as he could. Sarah made a small moaning sound, but that was her only response. Mathias swallowed. He felt dirty doing this but if was going to go through with this she had to be…ready.

Mathias stimulated her with his tongue, his daughter's lubricant leaking out of her. For the first time he tasted his daughter's own juices. Part of him couldn't believe he was doing this to her. Sarah moaned softly in her sleep, not aware of what her father was doing to her. Burying his tongue deep inside her, the thought of Sarah being with someone else, someone else doing this to her, was enough to infuriate him. No one else would have her. No one else could love her like he did. She was his life; she was his life-force, what kept him alive.

Mathias had not tasted anything like this in so long he started to get a little carried away. His mouth was covered with her juices and he eventually began to playfully nibble her, which was enough to wake Sarah up.

Her blurry vision slowly began to come back and the first thing she felt was an odd, yet pleasurable tingling sensation in her lower regions. She lifted her head to see what it was, and her eyes became as wide as causers when she saw her father's face buried in her crotch, licking and biting at her lower lips.

"DADDY!" Sarah screamed. "What are you doing?"

The Umbreon's eyes shot open and something short circuited in his brain. Sarah was awake and she could see what he was doing to her. He knew that she didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was something that she was not used to experiencing or feeling.

Mathias jerked his head away from his daughter, his eyes already filling with tears. He knew everything was over and their relationship was over. His back to her, he started to cry uncontrollably, knowing the consequences for his sinful actions.

Sarah got to her feet. What was her dad doing to her, and why was he crying?

"Papa?" she said.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Mathias said. "I'm so sorry…"

"Daddy…" she said. "What were you…doing?"

Mathias turned his head to look at his innocent daughter. He could barely bring himself to look at her, feeling a new guilt that he didn't feel before.

"Sarah," Mathias said, knowing it was time to tell her what was going on with him. "You are so young, yet you have grown up so much over the years. The death of your mother was very traumatic for me."

"I know daddy. It was for me too." She said, knowing it was still sensitive for both of them.

"You remind me so much of your mother." The Umbreon continued. "I love you so much Sarah, I just can't…bear the thought of ever being away from you. I feel about you in a way that I know I shouldn't, but I love you so much that I can't help but feel them."

"Papa what are you saying?" she said in her naivety.

Mathias turned to face her. "Sarah, do you remember that talk I had with you three years ago? After you caught mommy and daddy during…private time?"

Three years ago Mathias had to have the sex talk with her after she saw him and Luna having some private time together. Like any responsible parent he explained to her what they were doing, and one of the more obvious things, where babies come from. He told her that sex is a way that two individuals show that they love one another. He had to tell her otherwise she would go to someone else and… something…would happen to her because she didn't have the right information.

"Yes daddy I do." She said, nodding her furry head.

"Well…I think that was information you needed to know." Mathias said, trying to bring his other half to allow him to do this.

"W-Why?" Sarah said.

"Sarah there is no easy way to say this," the black Pokémon said. "But I want to be…your mate."

His daughter's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. "What?" she cried. "But you're my dad!"

Mathias looked down at the floor, his tears falling to the dirt ground. "I know Sarah. That's why I'm so hesitant. But please listen to me…"

He walked slowly behind her, Sarah watching his every move. He swallowed. He was very hesitant about this next move he was going to make, but left everything to chance

Without any warning Mathias got off his forelegs and mounted his daughter, wrapping his paws around her waist and pulling her into a hug, her back pressed against his chest and stomach with her fluffy tail moved to the side. Sarah cried out in surprise trying to shake her father off her, but he had her in too tight of a hug. She stared over at her father, her large, sweet brown eyes reflecting confusion and fear.

D-Daddy…?" she said frightfully, her body beginning to shake in fear. "W…What are you doing…?"

Mathias tried to collect what he was doing and spoke up. "Please don't be afraid princess."

"But papa…!" she said, trying to get out from under him and now she was standing in front of the rock pillar. "T-This is what you did with mommy!"

Mathias nodded, his face rubbing against hers. "I know. I'm doing this because I love you. I want you to be mine. Ever since your mother died I was left to pick up the pieces of our broken lives. I was left alone to take care of you, all by myself without a companion."

Sarah was trying to grasp what was happening as much as she could. She could see that her father was hurting very badly, and it made her sad, but it was very uncomfortable with him partially mounted on her.

"I abandoned the prospect of finding another mate to devote all my life to raising you, helping you grow to become a strong Pokémon one day. You are the only one I have drawn so close to; I could share all my secrets and whatever else I wanted to say, and you always listened. I was always proud to be your father. I love you so much with all heart that I just couldn't help but fall in love with you."

Sarah was silent. Her dad was pouring out his entire heart to her. He wanted to be her mate? That was so sudden; it was something she thought he would never hear from her father.

"Daddy…" Sarah said. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"I love you Sarah. Remember that you will always be my little girl, no matter what happens."

Mathias could feel his regretful half die on the inside from what he was about to do. This was the point of no return. He stared back into her eyes. He could feel her wetness against his already hard member. He desperately wished it wouldn't be this…hard.

"I…I-I love you Sarah. Just know that I would never do anything to hurt you." he said, a single drop of water falling from the corner of his red eye, trying to let her know that he was not taking advantage of her. "I-I…love you."

He slowly pushed himself inside her, sliding into her entrance that never had anything inside it before. Sarah screeched in pain, her scream echoing through the cave. She never expected anything like this. She knew little about sex itself except what it's for and what it produces in the end. Sarah hopped off her forelegs and pressed them against the stone pillar. Leaned over her with his back arched, Mathias could feel his insides hurting. He slide further into her, and hit something in his path.

"Get ready baby, because this is going to hurt. Remember that daddy would never hurt you on purpose."

With as much strength his other half would give him, he gently pierced through Sara's hymen. She screamed louder, tears pouring down her face at the feeling of the foreign object inside her that felt like it was going to rip her in half. She tried to shake her father off of her but his hug around her small waist was too strong.

"Stop daddy!" she pleaded. "Please! This hurts so bad!" her young virgin walls were too small to hold something like this, from a full-grown male Umbreon.

The gravity of what he just did hit him and he felt more guilty than ever before. He just took his own daughter's virginity; her innocence. Now there was no way to undo what was done, not even the Time Pokémon Dialga would be able to undo this. Mathias licked the back of his daughter's head.

"I love you baby. Please remember that." He said, fighting back his own tears once more.

"No, please don't...!" she cried, not wanting to feel anymore of this agonizing pain.

Mathias had to fight from stopping what he was doing. Half of him could feel elation from being with her while the other half was dying; but he stayed in place, waiting for her pain to fade away. He could feel her juices leaking out of her and dripping onto the stone floor, echoing like water falling from the small stalactites on the ceiling.

Every inch of Sarah's body was attacked by pain. Why was her father doing this to her? Why was he hurting her? With every passing second however, much to her surprise, she could feel the pain disappearing, and a strange tingling feeling was sent through her.

When her cries ceased, he knew that she was okay. Mathias slowly bucked his hips against her, sending a wave of odd feelings through her body. Her paws still against the pillar, Sarah looked back at her father through her tears.

"Daddy..." she said. The Umbreon hugged her tighter and moved in and out of her. "Daddy…"

His head over her, the Umbreon looked down at the Eevee. Her eyes were partially glazed over, with a single tear falling down the corner. She turned her head back to the pillar.

"Daddy…oh~ daddy..." she repeated once more. Mathias realized she was moaning his "name".

Mathias thrust slowly into her, his ears bent backwards and the golden rings on his body glowing brightly and lighting up the cave.

More of his daughter's juices spilled out of her at their feet, mixing with a tiny bit of blood from her broken barrier. Mathias closed his red eyes, feeling even closer to his daughter than ever before. He loved her so much more than a father should have for his daughter, but it didn't matter if this was a heavy taboo. Who cared what others would think?

The love making was slow and steady, not going faster than a few paces, his hard member gently slipping in and out. Sarah's tan chest heaved endlessly; sweat began to cover her and her father's bodies, dampening their fur. The muscles in Mathias's forelegs flexed, his muscles bulging around his broad shoulders. Occasional moans slipped between his pants, his back rising from his breathing. It had been a while since he felt anything like this, but he wasn't doing it for the pleasure. He was doing for the love. The deep love he had for his daughter.

"Daddy…" Sarah moaned again, her forelegs shaking suspended in the air. "Wh-What is happening…?"

"I…I love you so much yet never got to tell or show you." He said, still thrusting into her. "You mean so much to me. I wanted to show you how grateful I am that you helped me, and that you were here to love me."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Am I…going to get pregnant?"

Mathias froze. He never considered that, but he realized Sarah was…too young to get pregnant.

"No sweetheart." He said. "You're too young to have a baby. Not until you're older."

"Daddy…" she panted with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes heavily glazed over from the pleasure. "I…I f-feel weird…"

Mathias knew she was getting close to her first orgasm. He sped up his thrusts a bit but still retained the smoothness, till he could feel his own climax coming. Sarah's eyes began to twitch before she closed them altogether. Shifting her paws on the pillar to keep herself suspended, she could feel the odd sensation getting stronger and stronger. Leaning her head back and looking up at the ceiling, her body shook until with a loud cry from the unexpected levels of high pleasure, she had her first orgasm and released it onto her father's crotch, splattering onto the floor. The sensational act allowed Mathias to release his thick, warm seed into his daughter who groaned at the unexpected warmth.

He remained mounted on top of her, never wanting to leave her. He wanted to stay with her, to be with her in the closest and most intimate way. He was so deeply in love with the young Eevee. Eventually his length lost slack and he pulled out of her. Sarah remained in her position, her mind scrambled from what happened. Mathias grabbed the scruff of her neck with his teeth and carried her over to his side of the cave.

"I…love you…papa." She said dazedly.

Mathias set her down on the ground. "I love you too sweetheart."

Though it was hard to believe or admit, she was now his mate. He lay down next to the young female, snuggling up beside her. All feelings of sorrow and loneliness were wiped away, and that void within him disappeared. Sarah cuddled closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, but not before kissing him on the lips. Mathias hung his foreleg over her, pulling her closer again like he did the night before.

On a stormy night one love was lost, but on another a new one was discovered, and though it was love between a father and daughter, Mathias could feel a lot of truth to it.

* * *

_If you notice anything different that's because I edited it a bit. I don't know why I can't let things finished._

I hope no one was disturbed by this. It was nothing too intense, more on the romantic side, though I hope you still liked it. I'm just glad I was able to finish this at 12:00 in the morning.

Don't forget to review on your way out if you have the time!

Read & Review!


End file.
